


chasing endorphins

by sailormatcha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormatcha/pseuds/sailormatcha
Summary: What's the quickest way to rid oneself from a headache?





	chasing endorphins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted something like this so go easy on me. It gets kinda dirty. Anyways, enjoy. More notes at the end.

A long sigh escaped her as she shucked off her shoes and finally sprawled herself on the living room couch. The lack of sound her home brought seemed displaced after she had been vigorously working all day amongst the bustle of Lestallum, but it was welcoming, a dull cure to the intense pain she felt in her forehead. Claudia had always suffered from migraines, especially when felt overwhelmed. As much as she liked the time alone, her mother’s absence from Lestallum left her in charge of most of the operations and duties. She was capable, yes, and she never complained in front of anyone, but she was in dire need of relaxation as soon as possible.

Her mind wandered as she laid there, until it arrived at its newly favorite destination. Gladio.  _ Gladio. _ It had been about a month since they decided to try out whatever it was they were doing, and only a couple of days since she saw him last. She always worried about his excursions with the King, even though he told her not to. Whenever they came back, she would always ask him first if he was hurt, ready to mend whatever wound he wore. There was only once, when he asked her to mend a deep cut on the back of his shoulder, just under the beauty of his tattoo. She remembered in great detail the heat of his skin and the way he turned towards her when she was finished, cupping her cheek with his calloused hand, bringing her in for their first kiss, so warm and tender, yet full of want. She took great pride in how he wanted her and how he wasn’t afraid to show it. She wanted him too.

The fingers that rested on her stomach twitched a bit. Her closed eyes opened slightly, as she realized how hot the room had become. The pain in her head still lingered. She impatiently tapped her fingers against her cotton shirt, unsure of how to deal with all of the frustrations she was feeling. An answer finally came to her, as she recalled, for whatever reason, the tiniest section of a medical book she once read, saying something about “the most natural way to cure headaches is through orgasm, which releases natural chemicals into the brain such as  dopamine, endorphins, and serotonin.”

Claudia sighed again. She had done it before. Not to cure her migraines, but on dark nights as a younger version of herself in Insomnia, when her frustrations got the best of her. The last time she had masturbated was during their years in Crownsguard training. She tried to dismiss the idea from her head, but she winced again, her headache reminding her ever painfully of its presence. Carefully, she lifted her hand and skimmed the hem of her jeans, contemplating.

_ It’s not that big of a deal, Claud. Mom isn’t home. Five minute job, that’s it. _ She thought to herself. After much consideration, she finally unbuttoned her jeans, shimmed them down her legs and pressed herself into the arm of the couch. When she was fully comfortable, she closed her eyes, forgetting the world around her, and let her fingers move past the elastic of her boyshorts. 

She started off slow, a temperate circle here and there. She had forgotten what felt best and where, so she decided to take her time relearning her body. As she worked, she could feel the pain in her head starting to dull, but she knew for it to fully go away, she would have to finish completely. Her brows furrowed in the middle, still sensitive to the light that lingered in the room, so she lifted up up her free arm and draped it across her eyes, blocking out the annoying light. A small gasp left her throat when her middle finger slid over a sensitive spot, and immediately her mind searched for something to associate the pleasure with. Gladio’s lips came to mind, because it was the last thing she recalled feeling this hot because of. The kisses they shared, apart from the tiny pecks they shared in the streets, were always passionate. They always left her wanting more, and in that instance, as the fingers that she wished were his grazed over her skin, she wondered why it was they hadn’t had sex yet. Before she could even realize, his name slipped through the space between her lips in a silent whisper. His devilish eyes flashed behind her lids and she gasped again, louder this time. Her back arched into her own touch, trying her best to reach her peak. “Gladio!” She offered a fully fledged moan now. Her entire body came to a halt as she heard the deep sound of someone clearing their throat in the room.

The arm that shielded her eyes quickly moved to cover herself, and when she saw who stood in the doorway between the living room and kitchen, she practically passed out on the spot from embarrassment.

“Oh Gods.” She said. Bringing her knees up, she pressed her legs as close together as physically possible, trying to hide anything and everything. “Oh Gods…” She repeated.

“Am I interrupting?” Gladio asked, a visible smirk on his face.

Claudia’s face was hotter than she has ever felt it before, and those very eyes she had imagined staring holes into her were not helping in the slightest. She pulled her hand away from her underwear.

“How much did you see?” She asked.

“Not enough.” He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway.

She let out a frustrated huff. “Can you just…. Like go away for ten seconds so I can get dressed?” Her eyes averted his stare, but he couldn’t peel his away.

He chuckled a bit. “Don’t you want to finish?” he asked, almost politely.

At that, she snapped her head back. She hoped her expression didn’t show how terribly mortified she felt at the fact he just asked such a question. But as she looked close enough, she noticed that he too wore a blush on his cheeks, and his body  _ was _ rather stiff. In a weird heap of determination, she quietly asked. “Don’t you want to help?”

Gladio didn’t move at first, and it scared her. Why wasn’t he moving? Was that too pushy? Did he really not want to have sex with her? She felt her body tense up as he walked towards her, and lifted her legs off the couch, stripping her of the jeans around her calves. She couldn’t help but gasp.

“No. I’m not going to help.” He finally offered her. She stared up at him from her position on the couch with a questioning look. Tossing them on the floor, he quickly removed her boyshorts as well.

“Gladio! Wait-” She tried to cover herself up as he let go of her legs, but he caught her wrists. “Why are you... “ She huffed again, anger bubbling in her stomach. “If you aren’t going to  _ touch _ me, why in the world are you  _ STRIPPING _ me?” 

He chuckled again and leaned down, pressing a tender kiss against her lips. It was painfully slow and when he started to pull away, she leaned up into him, hoping that the kiss would last longer. She pouted when it didn’t. Gladio released her wrists, leaving them free to do as they please, and he was happy when they didn’t try to cover herself up again. He placed his hands on the tops of her thighs, slowly moving them up and down her soft skin. After a few loving strokes, he stopped atop her knees and slowly moved her legs apart, fully revealing her. Claudia’s blush deepened at the very thought of him openly gazing upon her, and for a moment, she thought that he was only lying when he said he wouldn’t touch her, but she felt disappointed when he backed away from her, towards the armchair in the corner of the room, diagonal from her position. She quickly closed her legs.

“I won’t help you.” He said, taking a seat on the chair. “Trust me, Claud, I’ve been thinking about you nonstop since I left, but I’m not going to just fuck you on the spot like the other girls. I don’t want to rush us.” He paused, a little uncomfortable with how easily he opened up to her. But his smirk quickly returned as he chuckled again. “But I don’t want you to be deprived either. So I want you to continue what you were doing before I got here.”

“Excuse me?” She spat. Up to that point, she thought about how sweet he sounded, and how loving it all was that he wanted to wait to have sex with her, but he just openly told her that he wanted to watch her masturbate! It was embarrassing enough to be caught in the act! Was he trying to kill her? “What’s even the point of me doing all this if you get no pleasure out of it?”

“You think I don’t get pleasure out of this? I can’t tell you how many times I’ve dreamed of walking in on you like this. It’s enough for me to just  _ see  _ you in this much pleasure.” He said.

She couldn’t think of a way to answer him. As much convincing as it took her to even do the act, she was having a much harder time convincing herself to do it in front of Gladio. Her thighs trembled against each other, and she could feel her core begging to be touched again, but she had never been that vulnerable before. It terrified her.

His voice cut through again. “Please, Claudia.” He asked, in such a deep, wanting voice, her body shivered.

Slowly, she opened her legs up again and let her hand slowly reach downward. She began as she did before, just as tantalizingly slow, but this time it wasn’t to grow accustomed to her body again, it was to grow accustomed to his eyes on her. Her closed eyes helped her imagine that he wasn’t even there, so her movements became much more daring, pressing hard enough to coax a moan out of her. Maybe it was just easier to pretend she was alone.

“Turn towards me a bit.” He said from his space in the room, and her movements stopped. She looked at him again, and he smirked, waiting for her to oblige. Maybe she couldn’t forget that he was there. She shifted into the corner of the couch, letting her right leg fall to the carpet, while her left stayed bent on the couch. She was an open book for him now, her entire plot line pointing directly towards him. 

“Keep going.” He said, a little more strained than he probably intended. Letting her hand continue her work, she let out a long, frustrated moan. Something about the way his voice wrapped around her made the fire in her body burn brighter. She watched as his hands moved to the arms of the chair, gripping the fabric.

“ _ Fuck _ , Gladio.” She gasped. Her moans filled the entire room, as as adamant as she was about not meeting his eyes before, she comfortably gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. She wanted him so bad.

“You’re so beautiful, Claud.” He said, knowing his voice edged her on. Hearing it, she dipped two fingers into her heat, unable to control herself. Her other hand, begging to hold onto something, made its way into her hair, gripping her roots, and pulling. She repeated his name over and over as she wished the pumping of her hand was him instead. The smirk he wore never left his face. She could see how pleased he was, staring directly at her. There were a few moments where his eyes would flick up to meet her eyes, to make sure that she was still watching him, but they would immediately move back down, to stain that action into his mind. For safekeeping, of course.

“Do you like when I watch you?” He asked.

“Yes...” She answered breathlessly.

“What was that?”

“Yes!  _ Fuck _ …” She said again. Feeling herself getting closer to the edge, she quickened her pace. Gladio must have noticed it too, the way her actions were becoming sporadic, and the way her eyes shut tightly.

“Come for me, baby. I want you to come for me.”

A loud, lengthy moan tumbled out of her mouth as she felt her release. Her back arched off of the cushions, and she closed her thighs against her hand. When she finally came down, she was a heaping pile of heavy breathing and dishevelled hair.

When she opened her eyes again, Gladio was getting up from the armchair. He walked over towards her, and pulled her hand away from her core. Without taking his eyes away from hers, he stuck out his tongue and let it pull across the two fingers she had used, cleaning them of the mess she had made. Claudia was too tired to object, watching as his skillful mouth indirectly tasted her. After there was nothing left to lick, he leaned down ever further and kissed her, just as deeply as before. She smiled a bit against his lips. He was thanking her.

As they parted, she carefully picked up her discarded clothes from the floor. He kissed her once again on the forehead. “Go wash up. I’ll heat up some Cup Noodles.” Before she could stop him to offer her own cooking after his long mission, he was already busying himself in the kitchen. She carefully got up from the couch, now feeling the cool air against her bare skin, and tiptoed towards the bathroom. When she got there, she couldn’t help but look at her ridiculous reflection in the mirror, and the even more ridiculously stupid smile she wore. Picking up a hand, she lightly touched the spot on her forehead he had kissed moments before, and laughed lightly at the fact her migraine was nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I try to write as cleanly as possible while writing dirty acts, if that makes sense. You won't ever seen me use words like p*ssy or c*ck because they are just honestly disgusting words in my humble onion jdghdflkg


End file.
